Future's Together
by I Miss Birdie
Summary: Kagome meets someone in the future that knows what's going to happen to her in the past. Will they tell her or keep it a secret? This person plays a key role in her future but will she trust them after she finds out what happens to her?
1. Default Chapter

Futures Together  
Chapter 1  
  
They had known eachother for a long time, but yet in a way they just met. They were the same yet different. It was only a few years ago they found one another. She sat quietly in a park reading but yet still thinking of him. He was walking by and decided to sit next to her. He thought of going to her at her home but decided against it since she normally hated it when he dragged her from her home. She looked up and shot a smile to whom ever  
sat next to her and instantly dropped her book. It was him. The man she loved yet couldn't have. Couldn't even touch. But there he was sitting next to her, in the park that she had so many dreams of having her wedding in. It can't be true. Is it really him? It was like destiny loved her and yet  
curiosity got to her and she broke the silence.  
  
"Um... Excuse me...?"  
  
"Yes...what is it Kagome?"  
  
It is him. But how? When I go back to the feudal era he's still there and  
this Inuyasha looks older and more mature.  
  
"It's you. But how?"  
  
She remembers me. But of course she is still doing the shard hunting in the  
past. I hope I've already...  
  
"Inuyasha?" She cut his thoughts off and to soon for his liking.  
  
"Let me buy you lunch then maybe we could go to my apartment and talk.  
Okay?"  
  
I don't know. I want to but is he still the same. Will he still try and get  
the shards. As if reading her thoughts he quickly said...  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I won't hurt you. I never have. You trust me right?" She smiled and nodded, got up to go with him, but quickly grabbed her book.  
  
They went out to one of Kagome's favorite places for lunch and then headed back to Inuyasha's apartment. When they got there, it was on the 3rd floor, he opened the door and it was clean. It had everything in perfect order. It  
was a dream home for two. Enough space, everything was just right.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're place is wonderful, I love it."  
  
"Thank you. Please sit down and I'll get us something to drink. Do you like  
wine or and liquor?"  
  
"Um... I'll have some wine please."  
  
"White or red?"  
  
"White." He was gone and a second later back with their drinks. He set them down and joined her on the couch. She picked her glass up and took a sip.  
  
"Thank you, for lunch. I really enjoyed it. But you avoided my question."  
He looked at her.  
  
"And which one is that?"  
  
"What happens to us?"  
  
I can't tell you, I want to tell you so bad, but it will change the course of time and then I wouldn't be here with you now. I'm so sorry I'm going to  
hurt you but I love you so much.  
  
"I can't tell you, Kagome. It could change the course of time, and that is  
not good. I want to tell you but it is forbidden."  
  
"Oh. Well that's okay I mean we only have like three shards left, the ones  
from Koga. I already told you Naraku was killed." He nodded.  
  
Inuyasha, this is so hard to talk to you. I don't know what to say, but my  
body is telling me what to do. But in a way I feel as though I just met  
you. Inuyasha got up.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to go change my clothes." She nodded. He left the room. Kagome just looked around and found on a shelf a picture of her and Inuyasha. She got up and walked over to the picture and looked at  
it closely to find writing on it.  
  
Inuyasha, I love you so much and can't  
wait to be with you forever. See you  
soon.  
I love you,  
Sincerely Kagome What in the world is this. Me and Inuyasha are holding hands. This must be  
from after the jewel is whole.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome was startled when Inuyasha came out after eh  
changed his clothes.  
  
"Um... I ... was...um.." Kagome could tell she was blushing. He walked up behind  
her and looked at the picture in her hands.  
  
"You gave me that before you left. It's the only thing I have that's from  
you. I miss you so much, I had to see you."  
  
"Inuyasha what are you talking about. I don't even remember talking this  
picture."  
  
"Kagome... let's not focus on the past, let's just focus on the now." She put the picture down and turned around, now coming face to face with Inuyasha.  
He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned in and  
kissed her, with more passion then she thought possible. She kissed him  
back, but quickly to her surprise, pulled away.  
  
"Inuyasha, I....I don't know what to think... about you I mean. Can I trust you to love me like I love you or will you hurt me like you normally do. Can I  
actually trust you?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I would never hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to always be with me." He rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. "I love you Kagome, but right now you're with my  
past self. You must miss him."  
  
But he's right here with me.  
  
"I don't right now, I'm already with him." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her again. They went back over and sat down on the couch. "So Inuyasha, what do  
you do for a living?" She said then took another sip of her wine.  
  
"I am an attorney at a law office an hour away from here."  
  
"Really? Then why do you live over here?"  
  
"You." She blushed  
  
"Me? You live an hour from work so you can be near me. I'm 21 now Inuyasha  
I can protect myself."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kagome then looked at him. He was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of  
baggy pants. It showed his muscles and curves just perfectly. She also noticed his hair was black and his demonic side looked like it was entirely  
gone.  
  
"Inuyasha why do you look human?"  
  
"I learned to control my blood. Both sides. I can turn full human or full  
demon all on my own. That's why the Tetsusaiga is above my bed, in my  
room."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He looks really good in those clothes and his black hair and violet eyes  
make him look even better. I mean I love the hanyou but right now this  
Inuyasha is just fine.  
  
Just to have her be mine, just once of her own free will not me forcing her would be my greatest pleasure in the world. I would treat her as a queen.  
Maybe I should ask her.  
  
I wish he would act this nice in the past. I wish for once we could be just  
a man and a woman together. Instead we're a shard detector and a slave  
driver.  
  
"Kagome.." She was shocked out of her thoughts when he called her name.  
  
"Yes..." She said blushing as she thought about her last thought.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would stay with me tonight." He said this as if it didn't affect him at all. That if he was rejected he wouldn't care.  
Unless he hid it, he did a good job.  
  
It's almost as if he read my mind.  
  
Kagome was dumbstruck but nodded her head.  
  
"But first let me call home so they don't get worried." He nodded and pointed to the phone. She called her mom and told her she wouldn't be home until tomorrow, and when questioned why she just said she was hanging out  
with friends.  
  
After Kagome got off the phone Inuyasha and her went into his bedroom, he kissed her fiercely and pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her. He  
smirked and kissed her again.  
  
"To tell you the truth Kagome, I've wanted to do that to you for a long,  
long time." She thought she saw him blush but quickly put the thought  
aside.  
  
"I've wanted you to do it to me for a long time." She smirked and started to unbutton his pants. He pulled her shirt over her head and took her bra  
off. He kicked his pants off and pulled hers off. She slipped his shirt over his head and now all that was left was her underwear and his boxers.  
  
The night fell quiet and Inuyasha held his new lover in his arms. They had  
just met, but yet have known eachother for hundreds of years. Kagome  
snuggled into his warmth and fell asleep.  
  
I've always wanted this to happen. I love her so much but I lose my control and almost lose her. I hope after that she'll still trust me. Her  
hunt is almost over then she can be mine forever. I just hope she understands why. In a way I still don't understand, but I know she will, if  
she truly trusts me like she says she does.  
  
A/N: Okay I know that was kinda lame? Or in my friends words I'm a tard for  
writing it. But anywho, please review if you liked it. I hope you did. 


	2. Chapter 2

Futures Together Chapter 2  
  
Kagome shot up in bed.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! You didn't wake me up!" Inuyasha walked into his room.  
  
"I thought you needed some more sleep. We were up late last night." He walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you forget your past self isn't as forgiving as you. He's gonna kill me for being late. It's bad enough I don't live at the shrine anymore."  
  
"Kagome..." She looked up at him and stopped rambling. "Calm down. I'll run you over if you'd like me to." She nodded. "Then you better get up and get dressed." He got up and left the room. Kagome got up and put her jean shorts and white tank top on. Brushed her hair and teeth and walked out to find Inuyasha drinking coffee at the kitchen table. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you, I had fun last night and needed more sleep. I'm glad you let me rest more." He scared her when he pulled her into his lap, he held her tight and kissed her.  
  
I should be used to that by now. He HAS been doing it for the past three months now. Gezzz, I better get going before Inuyasha yells at me and I have to 'sit' him.  
  
Kagome kissed him again and got up. "I should be leaving Inuyasha. Will you take me there?" Inuyasha got up and grabbed his keys. They went outside and got in the car. It was a quiet ride over to her old home. Kagome and Inuyasha got out and walked up to the well.  
  
"Will you be here when I come back?" He nodded and kissed her "Bye Inuyasha."  
  
"Bye Kagome. If I hurt, yell or whatever it is I used to do to you, sorry." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled and then jumped into the well with a smile. "I'm sorry Kagome. I wish I could take it back, but it's to late. Your already mine but to my past self your not, so please know, I don't mean it."  
  
Kagome landed in the past and climbed out to met a very pissed off Inuyasha. She on the other hand, had a smile on her face. She had her hanyou but he didn't know it yet.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha."  
  
"Don't hi me, wench. Your late."  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha I woke up late. I didn't mean it." They started walking to the village. Inuyasha walked behind Kagome.  
  
When they got to the village, Miroku had a red hand print on his cheek and Sango looked really angry.  
  
"Hello Lady Kagome." Miroku said walking to Kagome  
  
"Hello Miroku." She realized what he was getting ready to do "Miroku, don't you dare, or you'll have matching cheeks." He got the hint and walked away.  
  
"Okay, Kagome's here, let's go." Inuyasha, and the others walked in the direction of the South. It was time for Koga to give up his shards.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango said pulling Kagome aside during there break.  
  
"What is it Sango?"  
  
"You're different. You haven't fought with Inuyasha in over a month. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't understand Sango, what do you mean?"  
  
"You avoid arguing with Inuyasha. He could say something that used to drive you to sitting him a hundred times now if he says anything like that you just ignore him. It's weird Kagome, your changing."  
  
"Sango, I am growing up. I can't just lose my temper, just from a little comment. I just learned to control my temper with a little help from a friend back home." Kagome smiled at the thought of her lover in the future.  
  
It may be Inuyasha, but he still doesn't know what we do in the present. Kagome gave a grin. Sango looked at Kagome waiting for her to tell her who this person was.  
  
"Kagome, who is it? Maybe they could give me a few lessons." Kagome laughed  
  
"Never mind Sango."  
  
"Kagome....do you still have feelings for Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome looked as thought Sango had asked her the hardest question in the world.  
  
Of course I still love him, just because I love the future him, doesn't mean I don't love all of him. I met his past self first, but his present self treats me with the respect I deserve. Kagome was snapped back to reality when she heard Sango call her name.  
  
"Huh?" "Kagome... Inuyasha....do you still love him?" Kagome just nodded and gave her friend a smile.  
  
"Sango...no matter how he treats me I will always love him. He could break my heart, to where it would never heal, but I would still love him. I know that's stupid but I can't help but love him." Sango nodded and they walked back to the guys.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been waiting to leave." Inuyasha said viciously as the girls walk up to where the guys were.  
  
"None of your business Inuyasha." Sango said as she sat down on a log.  
  
"Gezzz...I was just asking you a question. Kagome have you sensed a shard, I haven't smelt that dumb wolf yet today."  
  
"No, I haven't. but we will find him soon. Don't worry." Kagome gave him a smile  
  
She's been acting really weird lately. I wonder why. Oh well who cares. She'll never love me anyway. I love her so much, but I can't tell her. She would laugh in my face.  
  
"So why don't you just take her, then she can't say no to you. She'll already be yours."  
  
What!? Who are you?  
  
"I'm you. Moron. I am you. But I'm more of just your demon half. I hate the human feelings of love and caring, just take her before someone else does."  
  
I can't do that! That would brake her heart. I could never hurt her. She's so caring and pure. If I was the one to steal her purity, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. If she wants to be with me, let that be her choice.  
  
"Fine whatever. Have it your stupid way."  
  
What In the world was that all about. Just as it came it was gone. Inuyasha was on the ground with a hole through his chest. Now on the ground fighting for his life.  
  
What the hell. I didn't even feel it. I didn't smell anything.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome called his name.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to find a tiger demon standing over Kagome.  
  
Kagome...  
  
"If you let me come forward, we can save her...but if you don't then all of you can die...It's up to you................................." 


	3. Chapter 3

Future's Together  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Last time:  
  
Just as it came it was gone. Inuyasha was on the ground with a hole through his chest. Now on the ground fighting for his life.  
  
What the hell. I didn't even feel it. I didn't smell anything.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome called his name.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to find a tiger demon standing over Kagome.  
  
Kagome...  
  
"If you let me come forward, we can save her...but if you don't then all of you can die...It's up to you................................."  
  
Now:  
  
You just want to be let out so you can brake Kagome when you get a chance.  
  
"What's your point. You do want to live though don't you?"  
  
Yes...  
  
That was the last thing Inuyasha remembered about the day before. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find himself in a cave. He looked around and saw Kagome at the back cowering in the corner. Inuyasha got up and walked back to her. She began to shake and he smelt the fear around her.  
  
"Kagome?" She tried to push back but she was up against the wall.  
  
"Please...don't hurt me again...please...I just want to go home." She began to cry and her eyes were full of pain and fear.  
  
"Kagome...I ...what did I...do to... you?" Inuyasha swallowed hard. He new the answer. He had let his demon side out to kill the demon and he had raped Kagome. She was broken and all because of him.  
  
"Just let me leave....I want to go home..." Inuyasha nodded and went to help her up but she shut her eyes tightly and whimpered. Inuyasha felt horrible but what was done was done. Kagome got up and avoided walking next to Inuyasha on the way back to the well. Kagome left and when she got there, HER Inuyasha was there. She began to cry and climbed out of the well. He reached for her and she stepped back.  
  
"I did it...didn't I...I hurt you?" When she nodded, Inuyasha cursed himself and began to leave. Kagome grabbed at his wrist and he turned around.  
  
"Don't leave me alone." She cried "Please I need you here with me. I love you."  
  
That's the first time she's said it actually out right. She loves me. He smiled  
  
"I would never leave you. I promise." He picked her up and she held tightly to his shirt. As they walked back to their apartment she fell asleep in his arms. When he finally arrived he put her in bed and shut the door.  
  
I don't know how she could still love me. I hurt her. Well my past self hurt her. Me now would never let that happen, that's why I learned to control my blood. Inuyasha walked up to the picture on the shelf of him and Kagome. He read what she wrote and smiled.  
  
This picture was taken a month after I raped her. She finally came back to me, but it took a month before she even came through the well. Her smiles weren't as bright as they used to be but they were her smiles that I love so much.  
  
"Inu...yasha." She whispered his name but he still heard it and quickly put the picture back. He turned to her and she looked so sad. She was crying and he was the cause. She walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. "Why Inuyasha? Why did you do it?" Her eyes were full of confusion. Inuyasha couldn't look at her, it hurt to much and he turned his gaze away and walked back to the picture and held it up.  
  
"Do you want to know when this was taken?" She nodded "A month from now. A month after I raped you. That's why you don't have your usual smile. It's almost fake."  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"It took you a month before you would come through the well. You still had the hurt look in your eyes when you looked at me and your smile was half of what it was. But you came to me with a camera, you took the picture, left and a week later you came back. This picture was in this frame and you had it wrapped, it was signed and you told me where the shards were. I told you I would find you again and you left. I was heart broken." She looked at him and sat on the couch pulling him with her. He sat next to her and continued.  
  
"I know I did you wrong but I...my demon side couldn't let my human side loose you. I was fighting inside. It hurt to think you hated me and never would really love me. That's why I did it. But when you saw me that day, I had to ask you to make love to me before my past self marked you as his. I know it would still make you mine but I wanted you to agree to it first. It was meant to be like this. I'm sorry if you hate me right now, but everything I'm telling you is true."  
  
"Inuyasha I believe you but, it hurt. You really hurt me. But I guess I have to go back and face you in the past and take the picture and do every thing the way it was supposed to be. Right?" She gave him the saddest smile he's ever seen on her.  
  
Kagome got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She was in there for a while. To Inuyasha it seemed like hours, but in reality it was only 20 minutes. When Kagome came out to Inuyasha's surprise she was wearing a piece of lingerie he bought her for their second month anniversary. She had make-up on and her hair was done nice. She was beautiful.  
  
"Kagome... what...what are you doing?" she walked up to him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"You are the one I've wanted since I met you here. Your past self raped me and I want the feeling of him out of me and the feeling of making love to you back." Inuyasha looked confused but got up and they went into their bedroom where they spent the rest of the day.  
  
I Know that was pretty lame but whatever. If you like review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Future's Together Chapter 4  
  
Yawn Kagome sat up in bed, and smiled down at Inuyasha.  
  
I never thought he slept this late. Kagome looked at the clock. 9:34 a.m. Wow...he must really be tired. I wonder what time he got home last night. Kagome got up and walked into the kitchen, sitting on the kitchen table was a card that said:  
  
To: My Love Kagome  
  
Kagome picked it up and opened it, it read:  
On the Front:  
With Love and Pride, Wife  
Inside:  
As the years go by,  
they change many things,  
But never the love  
that a thought of you brings...  
And never the pride  
and the happiness, too,  
That come from having  
a wife like you!  
I Love You!  
With all my heart, Will you marry me?  
Inuyasha  
  
Kagome felt the smile, and the tears. She folded the card and looked down at the table, there sat a little velvet box. Kagome picked it up and opened it up. Inside was an engagement ring. It had two little white diamonds and between them was a stone a little larger, it was pink and beautiful. Kagome put the card and ring down and turned around to find Inuyasha standing there. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck he picked her up and she cried tears of happiness.  
  
"Yes... Inuyasha! Yes I'll marry you." He kissed her and put her down. He grabbed the little box with the ring, he took the ring and put it on her ring finger. Inuyasha looked at her and kissed her.  
  
"Kagome...do you know what today is?" She shook her head no. "Today is the day you have to go back to the past and take the picture." Kagome's face went instantly from happy to sad. She still remembered what happened. It was over a month ago but very fresh in her mind. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to her heart beat and breathing.  
  
"I will go." He held her close to him and smiled.  
  
"I have another gift for you Kagome." She looked up at him confused. "You have to go take the picture first. I will drive you there, and wait till you come back. You only stayed long enough to take a picture. Okay?" She nodded. "I believe we should probably get dressed first." They walked back into their bedroom and dressed and within the hour were at the well.  
  
"I'll be back, Inuyasha." She kissed him and jumped into the well.  
  
"Good luck my love"  
  
In the past  
  
Inuyasha sat on his favorite branch, when he caught a familiar scent.  
  
What is she doing here? I thought she would never come back. He jumped down and saw her climbing out of the well.  
  
"Kagome......" She looked up at him and gave light smile.  
  
"Inuyasha, I just wanted to take a picture, remember I told you what they were." He nodded and she set up her camera to take a timed photo. She walked over to him and told him to smile. The camera flashed and it was done. She picked up her camera. "Bye Inuyasha, I'll be back in a week. I promise." She jumped in before he could say anything.  
  
She's gone again. I...feel so horrible, her smile is gone, that wasn't the Kagome I know.  
  
Back in the Present  
  
Kagome climbed out and tried not to cry, but it was hard. Her Inuyasha walked into the well house and together they walked out.  
  
"Ready for your other gift?" She smiled and wiped the tears away.  
  
"Yes." They got in the car and drove away. They pulled up to their apartment and he took her into their bedroom. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"  
  
"I thought about it and decided that if you said yes to me, we would get a place to live of our own. I bought us a 5 room, 4 bath house." He took out a picture and handed it to her. It was two stories and looked like a mansion.  
  
"Inuyasha it's beautiful. But where did you get the money?"  
  
"I've been saving my money since the day you left me." She smiled, but it was a sad smile.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. It's everything I've ever wanted." She kissed him and they went into the living room and put a movie in.  
  
We haven't just watched a movie in a long time. I miss these quiet moments. I miss just being close to him. I know what happened hurt him too. It wasn't actually my Inuyasha it was his demon side. He even said that's what made him learn to control his blood. He asked me to marry him and I know he really loves me. We have our own house and everything is perfect. I love him and he loves me. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's warmth. He ran his finger's through her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
One Week Later  
  
I didn't want him to come. I want to be able to do this on my own. Kagome held a little wrapped package. It was the picture just like Inuyasha told her she was to do. It was in a beautiful frame and she had written her message. It was true no matter what she still loved him. It was the same man.  
  
I know what I said about wanting him to make love to me and get the feeling of the rape out. I know he's the same person. But the Inuyasha in the past is the one I fell in love with even though the one in the present is the one who loves me back. She reached the well house and jumped into the well.  
  
Past  
  
She's back just like she said. Inuyasha ran to the well to find Kagome standing there with the package. She handed it to him.  
  
"Inuyasha the remaining shards the Koga has are coming to you. You will get them."  
  
"I'll find you again Kagome. I know you're still mad at me, but...I will find you." His heart was breaking. "Goodbye Inuyasha." She set the little jar of jewel shards on the ground and jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the shards and ran and jumped onto his favorite branch in the Goshinboku tree. He opened the package to find the picture they had taken only a week before. But when he looked closer it read: Inuyasha, I love you so much and can't wait to be with you forever. See you soon. I love you, Sincerely Kagome 


	5. Chapter 5

Future's Together Chapter 5  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, sat at the edge and put her face in her hands and cried.  
  
"I love you so much Inuyasha, and I'm happy that you and me are finally together, forever." She wiped away her tears and went to her car. She got in and turned the radio on to find her favorite song playing. She pulled out of the parking area in front of the shrine and drove away.  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly at the bottom of the well. 'What does she mean she's happy that we're finally together. She just ditched me.' He jumped out and landed next to the well. Inuyasha followed Kagome to her apartment that she shared with Inuyasha. ( that's confusing.) When he looked in the window he saw Kagome sitting in a man's lap, crying.  
  
'Why is she crying, and who is that man? He smells kinda like me.' Inuyasha had enough and knocked on the door. Kagome answered.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah..." they both answered at once. The 'future' Inuyasha walked up next to her and she heard a small gasp.  
  
"Hey who is this guy and why does he smell like me?" 'Past' Inuyasha said in a stern voice.  
  
"I am you. I'm you 500 years in the future. I lived and now I can finally have Kagome. Or in your terms, you live and you end up with Kagome." The 'past' Inuyasha stood there with a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome directed at her present lover. "Would you, please, go make us some tea?" He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome, how could you?" He whispered to her. Inuyasha looked at her with a sad look on his face. Kagome took his hand and lead him the apartment. She pointed to the couch and told him to have a seat, carefully avoiding the 's' word. She took the love seat, that was placed across from the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm still with you, I'm just with your future self. I know it would seem as if I was with a different man, but I'm not." Kagome looked away, not being able to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome, did you do this because of what happened?" She knew instantly what he was talking about. She shook her head.  
  
"No, I met him long before that happened. Inuyasha, I am an adult, if I want to do this I can." She was still unable to meet his gaze that she had fallen in love with oh so long ago. The gaze that if you looked just right you could see the emotions that he refused to let anyone see. She had seen it before, that's how she knew. 'Future' Inuyasha walked back into the living room and sat next to "his" Kagome. He took her hand in his and squeezed. 'Past' Inuyasha let a growl escape his lips and 'future' Inuyasha looked up at him with a bored expression.  
  
"What are you growling at, I am you. So I don't see what your problem is." He continued to hold Kagome's hand and began to rub circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
"But I still love her, and no matter what terms you put it in, I will never stop loving her. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry, I can't change the past, as much as I want to." The majority of his statement was directed towards Kagome, but although she had gazed upon those beautiful golden depths so many times after the incident, she couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
'Past' Inuyasha got up and began walking around the apartment. He stopped at a book shelf and stared long at the picture he saw sitting there. It was the same picture she had given him less then an hour before. He turned around with the picture in his hands and glared daggers at the man sitting on the couch. (he he he....can you see it....glaring daggers at yourself....that'd be cool....i'd pay to see that....lol)  
  
"YOU," he said pointing to 'future' Inuyasha. "You KNEW! And you didn't say a damn word, did you?" 'Future' Inuyasha sat there calmly looking at his past self, remembering the fact that he was stubborn and rushed into anything without thinking of the consequences. He nodded.  
  
"Of course I knew, I had already done it to her, in a sort of way, I know what happens to you and I know what happens to her, I know that right now at this moment she is currently with child and that you will return back to the feudal era and you will sleep with Kikyo. Then after that you kill her and live your life wandering around this earth until the time comes when you have to start looking for Kagome and get a job." He looked at his much younger self. His face twisted into a frame of confusion. Kagome looked at her lover, 'future' Inuyasha, with confusion as well. She was pregnant and didn't even know it. How could she not know and how could he not tell her before now.  
  
A/N- Short. Sweet. And to the point....but you'll have to wait and find out what 'past' Inuyasha's reaction is to finding out that he kills Kikyo and that Kagome was knocked up by his future self. Hope you enjoyed it..... 


End file.
